


The Allure of Sci Fi

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, geek!Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Alec becomes a sci fi nerd





	The Allure of Sci Fi

It started small. Magnus had been referencing yet another movie that Alec had never seen and he decided that he’d had enough. He’d watch the stupid movie and then maybe he’s stop feeling so clueless, at least a little bit anyway.

 

So, on the way back to the institute, he picked up this “Ghostbusters” and resolved to watch it that night. He anticipated it would take a few days to really get through it—he would surely need several breaks to get through the awful thing.

 

And when he put it into his laptop and pressed play he felt absolutely vindicated. It was awful, inaccurate, ridiculous.He couldn’t believe something like that had been made. And worst of all…he loved it.

 

The rest of the night was spent searching the web for copies of the other two movies to stream. He got no sleep, and as he stumbled into the training room bleary eyed and exhausted all he could think was that it was worth it.

 

After his brief foray into mundane entertainment he thought that was the end of it. He had watched the movies, he had enjoyed them, end of story. He had no reason to watch any more. And then Simon happened. Stupid, stupid Simon, ranting about some movies called “Star Wars” and complaining about the characterizations in the latest film. Alec, as usual, did his best to ignore him.

 

But it stuck in his mind. Maybe, just maybe, the vampire had actually been talking about something interesting. After all, he’d thought Ghostbusters would be horrible and yet…

 

With great shame and utter embarrassment he found himself picking up “The Force Awakens” and watching it quietly, furtively, in his room with the headphones on. It was ridiculous. Fighting in space? Lightsabers? It was probably the best thing he’s ever seen.

 

Over the next few days he snuck all the other movies in the series into his bedroom and watched them with glee.

 

After that, he didn’t try and pretend he was still uninterested in mundane movies. Now, he didn’t wait to hear a recommendation from someone else, instead he looked to the internet. It was filled with so many suggestions it was overwhelming. Finally he settled on a list of movies “every Star Wars fan should watch” and resolved to work his way through them.

 

It was hit or miss. He loved Alien. He hated 2001: A Space Odyssey. But with each movie his obsession grew, until he was spending more and more time in his room, laptop open, headphones in, oblivious to the rest of the world.

 

And that was the problem. He let his guard down. And he got caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as more characters appear. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
